picking up the pieces, little by little
by Paris The Kuro Neko
Summary: Natsu is misunderstood by a lot of people, guys think hes a player because he's to good looking, and girls just think he's to hot so he won't date them, and other kids think he's gonna hurt them since he's buff. Lucy on the other hand has a troubled life at home and has a hard time accepting who she is. What happens when these two teens cross paths in an unforgettable way?


**Paris: ASFBFB! **

**Ikuto: Are you ok?**

**Paris: No, I can't sleep ._.**

**Ikuto: Okay? Paris doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything else mentioned**

* * *

"Natsu, can you go out and get some more beef?" The 17 year old looked up from the sofa. "Sure mom, need anything else?" The woman shook her head. "No, just the beef, heres some cash." Natsu took the money from his mom and head outside to where his black motorcycle was. He put on his helmet and drove off. He loved the feeling of being on a motorcycle. He felt so carefree on it.

"Lucy, take your little brother out to the park!" the 16 year old glared at her dad. "Why, it's way to hot and he might still be sleeping." Her dad glared back. "I said go, now, he needs to get out anyways." Lucy sighed. "Fine." She got up and went down the hall to her brothers room. She walked in and saw him sleeping peacefully with his kitten. She hated to wake up the little angel but she had to. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Sting, get up, we're going to the park." She gently said. He opened his eyes and groggily got up. "We going to the park Lu?" Lucy nodded making him smile.

"I'm so happy!" He threw his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Morning Lu." Lucy smiled and pat his back. "Morning my little angel." Sting giggled. "Lu, Lector did something weird to me last night." Lucy tilted her head. "What did he do?" "He tried sleeping on my head, I don't know why." Lucy giggled. "He was trying to come out of an anime, now get dressed so we can head out!"

Natsu walked into the supermarket, all while ignoring the lustful looks girls were throwing at him. He found the steak and head to the cash register. "Hello how-oh my god are you a model?" Natsu glared at the girl in front of him. "Hurry up and do this thing, i'm hungry and tired." The girl turned red in embarresment. "I'm so sorry." Once everything was done Natsu head out to the motorcycle and started riding home. His mom told me dinner wasn't going to be done for another hour, so Natsu ent out walking, afterall he did have to lose weight.

"Lu, I'm gonna go to the swings!" Lucy let go of his hand and sat down at a nearby bench. "Okay, have fun then." Sting grinned. "Okay, I'll come back with a new friend!" With that statement he ran off leaving Lucy alone. She felt the breeze and sighed. "It's so nice." "It is isn't it." Lucy's eyes widened. She turned to her side and saw at least 5 guys looking at her with hungry eyes. "So how old are you girly? 20? 23?" Lucy started scooting away. Curse wearing shorts and a vneck! She then got up and walked to where her brother was. "Girly come back! grr, let's go boys."

Lucy got her brother off the seesaw, which he was on alone. "Sting, we gotta go." Usually he would've argued back to stay, but Lucy noticed something was off, he actually wanted to leave. "Lu, can you carry me?" Lucy nodded and picked him up. She started to walk faster when she saw that the guys were still following her. "Lu, who are those men?" Sting asked with fear evident in his voice.

Lucy started walking faster. "Friends of mine." At that point her and Sting were running. "Lu, dead end!" Lucy wanted to kill herself, it was literally a dead end. She saw the guys approach her. Sting hid behind her and gripped her hand. "Are we gonna die here Lu?" All Lucy could do was shut her eyes as then men approached her. Suddenly she saw a streak of pink and a boy was standing in front of her.

"What are you bastards doing picking on a girl like that?"

* * *

**Paris: Look i know this story sucks, i just randomly thought of it when i was listening to Bad Boy i dunno why**

**Ikuto: Go to bed, you look like dying mummy**

**Paris: That sounds like a good idea**

**Ikuto: Aha, good night**


End file.
